


All I Want for Christmas

by Elvaethor



Series: A Very Drarry Advent 2016 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor





	

Draco pushed Harry back onto the bed. "I'm not finished with you yet, Potter." He smirked down at the dark-haired boy.   
Harry grinned back up at him, his chest still heaving and sweaty. "Again?"  
Draco bent down to kiss him. "Again." He traced kisses down Harry's neck, breathing in his scent.  
It had taken them a couple of years to get to this point. After the war, they'd sorted through their differences. Draco chuckled slightly at the memory of the duel they'd had outside the Manor. It had been last year, when Ginny had divorced him, that Harry had turned up on Draco's doorstep, seeking comfort.  
Draco bit Harry's nipple, causing a groan to slip out of his boyfriends mouth. The fresh memories of a few minutes ago played in Draco's mind as he shifted Harry's legs, looking for that pleasure.  
Their relationship had slowly grown from friendship to more, but Harry had been reluctant to do anything more than kiss. Draco was going to make up for lost time now.  
Harry's green eyes stared up at Draco, willing him on and the words he whispered came back to him.  
Draco wanted those lips on his again. The lips that had whispered against his ear, "All I want for Christmas, is you."


End file.
